1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses and transport methods.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as recording apparatuses in which a medium (such as paper or cloth for example) is transported in a transport direction and recording is carried out on the medium by a head. In such a recording apparatus, when a transport error occurs while transporting the medium, the head cannot record on a correct position on the medium. In particular, with inkjet printers, when ink droplets do not land in the correct position on the medium, there is a risk that white streaks or black streaks will occur in the printed image and image quality deteriorates.
Accordingly, methods are proposed for correcting transport amounts of the medium. For example, in JP-A-5-96796 it is proposed that a test pattern is printed and the test pattern is read, and correction values are calculated based on a reading result such that when an image is to be recorded, the transport amounts are corrected based on the calculated values.
In JP-A-5-96796, it is assumed that recording is performed with a fixed transport amount. Therefore, in JP-A-5-96796, each correction value is associated with a specific transport movement, and when performing a certain transport movement, the correction value that is associated with that transport movement is applied as is.
However, in the method in JP-A-5-96796, the transport amount cannot be changed, and there are a lot of restrictions.